


Gym Shenanigans

by LinesAndColors



Series: Casual Spies [2]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Gyms, Lance tries to get him to exercise, M/M, Marcy is not fooled, Walter got picked up like three different times during that movie, Watching Hot Guys Exercise For Science, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: Lance decides it's high time that Walter starts working out since he's supposed to be working the field now and so drags Walter to the gym.Walter takes the opportunity to watch Lance exersize. For learning purposes of course.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Marcy Kappel, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Series: Casual Spies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078886
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Gym Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not a constant writer but I do love these two and so may continue to randomly contribute to this series. Also helps that I got kudos and comments and I happen to live off of outside validation.

"Lance please, just tell me where we are going, I never come over here," Walter whined as he followed behind the spy through their workplace.

"The fact that you've never been to this part of the building is exactly why we are here," Lance responded, finally reaching the double doors and swinging them open to reveal one of Walters worse nightmares.

"Welcome to the gym Walter." Lance said, all smug grins.

"Oh no no no," Walter started backing up, waving his arms to accentuate his disapproval, "Nope, I'm going back to my lab and I'm gonna keep wor-" his words cut off as Lance grabbed him by his lab coat and lifted him off his feet.

"Walter. I should not be able to pick you up with one arm." Lance said, turning him around to face the spy. "This is ridiculous and ain't gonna fly if you're going to be doing field work."

Walter huffed, crossing his arms and legs bending a bit in the air, "You're just strong Lance it's hardly my fault you can lift me."

Lance gave him an unimpressed look, "Walter, half the people in this building can pick you up, I know because I've _seen_ it. What use are you if a bad guy can just lift you and do whatever he sees fit."

Walters arms shot out as he gesticulated his frustration, "That's hardly my fault! Me excersizing isn't going to change that! Yes, it's true, muscle does weigh more than fat because it is a denser product. On average, the density of fat is 0.9 gram per millilitre. The density of muscle is 1.1 gram per millilitre. Using the averages, 1 liter of muscle weights 1.06 kilograms or 2.3 pounds, while 1 liter of fat weights .9 kilograms, or 1.98 pounds." His arms circled around each other as he listed off numbers, no longer really looking at Lance in favor of just generally hanging there as he pulled the information out of the copious amounts of numbers he had tumbling through his head at any given time, focusing back on Lance he sighed, "So yes, it would make me a little bit heavier to put on some muscle mass, but! Not that much. It wouldn't make all that much difference in whether you could or could not lift me, besides, my small size just means I'm more agile."

Lance stared at him unblinking for a few moments before deadpanning, "You have the agility of a sloth Walter."

Walter scoffed in affront, arms once again shooting out causing Lance to extend his arm to make sure he didn't get smacked, "Okay! Physicality is not my strong suit! I get it! But that's what makes us great!" He gestured between the two, "You do all the hitting and smooth spy movement and I supply the brains." He tapped his temple, eyebrows raised like he was going to convince Lance with smiles alone.

Lance sighed and turned, walking back into the gym and taking Walter with him, making Walter squawk and reach up to hold onto Lance's arm as he's carried. "Walter," Lance started, "The weight isn't even the only thing, you look like a highschooler playing hooky, and y-"

"I have a baby face," Walter grumbled back, crossing his arms and curling his legs in, "again, not my fault and not something exercise will fix."

Lance stared him down, "Don't interrupt me boy, as I was saying, you're way too light, you look like a kid playing dress up, you could be blown over by a strong gust of wind, you have the coordination of a baby deer, you have no strength to speak of, you are, in short, the exact opposite of what a field spy should be."

Walter slowly deflated and curled in farther as Lance listed off flaws, speaking up dejectedly at the end in a feeble attempt to defend himself, "That just makes it so no one suspects me which is good for a spy."

Lance, looking down at the others expression, sighed and set him down gently, "Listen," he started, voice taking on the softer tone he seemed to reserve for Walter which was not helping Walter's case as he could actively feel his defenses crumbling, "there's nothing wrong with who you are or how you look and for a scientist, I'm sure it's great, but you're not hired as a scientist anymore," he placed a gentle hand on Walters shoulder, "You're a spy now, and the last thing I want to see happen is you getting hurt on the field because you don't have the training or strength needed for this line of work. I'm not asking you to become a body builder, I just want you to be able to hold your own a little bit." And with that he turned Walter around to face the gym equipment. "So, here we are."

Walter crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath as he was scooted across the gym floor by Lance's pushing until they reached whatever mechanical monstrosity Lance deemed fit for first use. Looking up at it Walter found himself completely out of his element and started poking the metal bars as he mentally worked out how the machine worked.

Lance, seeing this, sighed again and moved around Walter, "Here, I'll show you how it works."

"Oh I don-" Walter started, having already put together pretty quickly how the equipment must work and not really needing much teaching, but he stopped as he watched Lance undo the top part of his suit, stripping down to an undershirt so he doesn't crinkle anything and suddenly Walter figures maybe it wouldn't hurt to be shown how the machine works. You know, for science.

Stepping back Walter watched as Lance walked him through the different parts of the machine and the weights and how to attach them, nodding along even as the words floated over his head. Bringing an arm up to tap at his chin he tried to put out a 'I'm tottally listening' expression as he watched Lance sit on the thing to give a demonstration.

Walter felt, a little bad to be using this as an excuse to oggle his partner but if Lance was going to so eagerly offer who was Walter to tell him no.

As Lance worked the machine a little bit, talking through different pointers, and Walter watched For Science, Marcy spotted them through the hallway, having come in for a monthly briefing, one of her least favorite parts about the new partnership between her department and the agency, and she figured she had some time before being expected back at the office. Walking in to stand by Walter she took in the scene trying to figure out what was going on as Lance sat foward on one of the equipments and seemed to be trying to get Walter to take his place.

"Hold on, okay so, why do you have to position your arms like that?" She heard Walter ask as she stepped up beside him. He followed that up by making an arm movement that was obviously wrong for the machine and asking, "Why not just do it like this?"

Lance scoffed and sat back in the machine, going back to demonstrating the correct way to push and going over all the reasons why you needed to have the correct posture and what not. Marcy took one look at Walters face and knew exactly what he was doing.

"Walter," she said, tone lightly admonishing.

"What?" He asked, faceing her and expression trying to hard to convey innocence, "I'm just trying to make sure I get it right."

"Walter." She said again, to which he sighed but couldn't stop the smile he had.

"Listen if I'm going to be made to exercise, I might as well get _something_ out of it." He reasoned, michevious gleam in his eye not helping his case.

Marcy stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging, "I suppose." And turned to watch Lance who was still rattling off facts about proper work out regime.

The two watched as Lance continued to vomit information as he worked the machine, Walter occasionally butting in to ask another mundane question and set Lance of for a another few rounds and the three enjoyed the lull of an evening at work.

At least until Lance got sick of demonstrating and made a Loudly Protesting Walter actually start using the machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but seriously, he was picked up by Lance one handed twice, (I'm including the little scene at the very end where they're both in spy suits and Lance just casually picks him up by the backpack to put him in the car because like, I love that scene) and he was able to be pulled up against gravity and movement by Killian using one hand on the serious string. 
> 
> As a 5' adult who also has a baby face, I love this way more then I should.


End file.
